


[Podfic] we can turn the world to gold

by Shmaylor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Competition, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Performance, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Canon, What does it mean to love the ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky heads to Worlds and, in the process, deals with feelings involving a) the ice and b) select humans, kicking and screaming only most of the way there.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] we can turn the world to gold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we can turn the world to gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583925) by [copperiisulfate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperiisulfate/pseuds/copperiisulfate). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/we%20can%20turn%20the%20world%20to%20gold.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [we can turn the world to gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583925)

 **Author:** [copperiisulfate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperiisulfate/pseuds/copperiisulfate)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Intro Music:** "Run Away With Me" - Carly Rae Jepsen

 **Length:** 1:07:42

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/we%20can%20turn%20the%20world%20to%20gold.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/we%20can%20turn%20the%20world%20to%20gold.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> I talk about this more in the reader's note at the end of the recording, but I have a lot of feelings about performance and competition, and this fic outright hit me in the heart like a truck


End file.
